Duros
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Dŏŏ’-rōs | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen | subsoorten = Neimoidians, Near Duros | lengte = 1,70 – 2,20 meter | leeftijd = >70 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Duro | gesproken = Durese | geschreven = Durese | kolonies = Fadden, Aquilae, Atapap One | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} Duros waren een reptielachtig species afkomstig van Duro. Ze waren gekend door hun capaciteit als piloten en waren één van de eerste species die de ruimte verkenden. Duros waren verwant aan de Neimoidians. Fysiologie Duros waren zo’n 1,80 meter groot gemiddeld en hadden een kaal hoofd met grote rode ogen. Ze hadden geen neus, een smalle mond en een blauw, groene of paarse huid. Duros hadden reukzin via kanalen onder hun ogen. Duros legden hun eieren in speciaal daarvoor gemaakte kamers. In deze omgeving zorgden de Duros ouders en de familie voor de opvoeding van de jonge Duros. Duros spraken en schreven Durese, een taal die bekend was bij veel ruimtereizigers. Cultuur De cultuur van de Duros draaide rond reizen in de ruimte. De meeste Duros leefden in de zes ruimtestations die zich in een baan rond Duro bevonden, hun vervuilde planeet. De Duros waren een erg hoogontwikkeld species dat talloze schepen bouwden in hun Duros Starshipwright Shipyards boven Duro. Deze shipyards vormden de sleutel van hun economie en samenleving. Zo moesten politici zelfs aandelen kopen van de maatschappij om aan politiek te kunnen doen. thumb|left|200px|Duros Duros streefden en verlangden voortdurend naar de ruimte en reizen naar talloze planeten en ruimtestations. Meestal voegden ze zich bij de bemanning van een schip of werden ze zelf piloot. Het genot lag er voor een Duros niet in om op andere plaatsen aan te komen maar wel in het reizen zelf. Duros waren uitstekende navigators, sterk in windkunde en gerespecteerde verkenners van de ruimte. Duros waren overal aangepast aan de cultuur en waren net als Mensen overal terug te vinden in het universum. Duros waren ietwat teruggetrokken maar werden algemeen beschouwd als vriendelijk en niet gewelddadig. Ze vertelden graag verhalen over hun avonturen en er was maar één manier om hen boos te krijgen, hen aanzien als Neimoidians. De Neimoidians waren eigenlijk genetische afstammelingen van Duros kolonisten maar de twee species waren zo verschillend geëvolueerd dat de Duros afstand deden van de Neimoidians als hun afstammelingen. Geschiedenis Alvorens de Duros een monarchie stichtten werden ze door de Rakata in het Infinite Empire als slaven gebruikt. Rond 25.000 BBY ontdekten de Duros tijdens de welstellende regering van Queen Rana Mas Trehalt de geheimen van het ruimtereizen en beleefden ze een gouden periode. Een groep Duros kolonisten landde op Neimoidia en ontwikkelde zich uiteindelijk tot een ras Duros dat algemeen bekendstond als Neimoidians. Naast de Neimoidians ontwikkelden zich nog tal van andere Near Duros species die allemaal genetisch verwant waren aan elkaar. De Duros ontwikkelden zich snel tot één van pioniers van de ruimtevaart en ontdekten talloze planeten. De Duros werden regelmatig naar voren geschoven als (één van) de ontdekkers van reizen door Hyperspace. Duro zelf lag nabij Corellia op de Corellian Trade Spine en Duros Space Run en was makkelijk te bereiken. Doordat de Duros meer en meer gefascineerd werden door het bouwen van ruimteschepen, werden er zes grote ruimtestations boven Duro gebouwd. thumb|right|250px|Duros De Duros hielpen om het Vinth Conflict op Gerhalt III op te lossen en maakten als eerste contact met de Tunroth, de Strathen, de Sneevel, de Adnerem en de Kobok. Stilaan raakten de Duros minder verbonden met hun thuisplaneet en bleven ze overal gevraagd om nieuwe Hyperspace Routes op kaart te brengen. Hun planeet Duro, rijk aan grondstoffen, raakte stilaan meer en meer vervuild. Talloze fabrieken werkten dag en nacht en wat niet volgebouwd was met industrie werd overwoekerd door jungle. Stilaan verlieten alle Duros hun planeet om permanent te wonen in de ruimtestations. De vrachtbedrijven en shipyards op Duro zagen hun kans en usurpeerden de macht op Duro ten nadele van Duchess Geneer. Net als bij hun Neimoidian verwanten werden de Duros geregeerd door grote commerciële belangen en bedrijven. Hoewel beide species genetisch verwant waren aan elkaar, weigerden de Duros de Neimoidians als hun verwanten te erkennen. Tijdens de Separatis Crisis bevestigde Duros Chief Representative Officer Hoolidan Keggle aan de mensen van de Encyclopedia Galactica dat ze niet wensten gezien te worden als hetzelfde species als de Neimoidians aangezien in de encyclopedie naar Duros werd verwezen bij de Neimoidians. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Duro veroverd door de CIS in een campagne geleid door General Grievous die de CIS kortbij de Core Worlds bracht. Tijdens het Galactic Empire nam de vervuiling van Duro alleen maar toe. Het Empire begon aan mijnbouw in de Valley of Royalty wat de planeet nog sterker vervuilde. De Duros en hun Duros Starshipwright Shipyards werden door het Empire ingehuurd als verkenners of piloten en stonden onder contract waardoor hun schepen vracht vervoerden en werkten voor het Galactic Empire. Hun schepen mochten geen wapens dragen tijdens deze missies. Hoewel de Duros geen echte tekenen van opstand gaven, plaatste het Empire voor alle zekerheid een basis op Duro om alle zaken nauwlettend in de gaten te houden. De Rebel Alliance probeerde tevergeefs om Duro te bevrijden. thumb|right|250px|'Ellorrs Madak' & 'Baniss Keeg' Na de opdoeking van de Trade Federation zochten de Neimoidians toenadering tot hun verre verwanten. Nadat de Duros deze aanzoek negeerden, gingen ze uiteindelijk toch akkoord om nauwer samen te werken. Bekende Duros *Ohwun De Maal *Chachi De Maal *Leslomy Tacema *Cad Bane *Queen Rana Mas Trehalt *Mouse *Galladinium *Shriv Achter de Schermen *De Duros kregen tijdens de productie de nickname ‘Goggleyes’. *Duros en Neimoidians lijken zo sterk op elkaar omdat de originele CG Neimoidians niet werden gebouwd ten tijde van ‘Episode I’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Hostage Crisis **The Holocron Heist **Cargo of Doom **Children of the Force **Evil Plans **Hunt for Ziro **Deception **Friends and Enemies **The Box **Crisis on Naboo Bron *Star Wars Battlefront II (campaign) *Duros in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Duros Dispute Encyclopedia op HoloNet News *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars Gamer – n° 2 *Star Wars: Empire – Comics category:Sentients category:Reptielen category:Duros